Die Auflösung des karolingischen Reiches und die Sonderung der germanischen und romanischen Reiche. 814-887.
Das fränkische Reich beim Tode Karls des Großen. 814. Das Kaiserthum Karls des Großen. Jahrhunderte hindurch war der Gegensatz zwischen Römern und Germanen das eigentlich treibende Moment in der geschichtlichen Entwickelung des Abendlandes gewesen. Beider Ringen an den allmählich immer weiter zurückgeschobenen Grenzen des absterbenden römischen Reiches, die Niederlassung germanischer Völker in dessen westlichen Provinzen und die Bildung germanischer Kriegerstaaten, die auf dem harten Recht der Eroberung beruhten, hatten während der sogenannten Völkerwanderung sowol für die äußere Gestaltung und Gliederung der christlichen Abendlandes wie für die geistige und sittliche Kultur desselben neue Grundlagen geschaffen. Zu rechter Entwickelung und Gestaltung aber gelangten dieselben doch erst, als mit der festen Einwurzelung der Christenthums bei den Germanen zwischen Siegern und Besiegten eine Gemeinschaft des Lebens geschaffen war, welche die zwischen deutscher Kraft und römischer Kultur sonst noch obwaltenden Gegensätze allmählich ausglich. Der Verlauf dieser Entwickelung aber war ein verschiedener je nach den verschiedenen Verhältnissen der von den Germanen eroberten römischen Provinzen.Von einem unausgleichbaren kirchlichen und nationalen Gegensatz zerrissen, hatte das Ostgothenreich des großen Theodorich einen frühen Untergang gefunden. Bei den Westgothen war seit deren Uebertritt zur katholischen Kirche die germanische Eigenart der verstärkten Einwirkung des Römerthums vollends erlegen. Den gleichen Weg gingen unter ähnlichen Verhältnissen die benachbarten Burgunder. In Italien aber hatten die Langobarden, glücklicher als die ihnen in manchen Stücken ähnlichen Vandalen, die aus der Reihe der werdenden Nationen schnell wieder verschwunden waren, ihren kriegerischen Volksstaat mit der römischen und christlichen Kultur zu versöhnen gewußt und ihm so eine einflußreiche Vermittlerstellung gesichert. Die Entwickelung aller dieser Völker war beherrscht von dem Verhältnis zu Rom, so lange dem staatlichen und noch immer dem kirchlichen, ja überhaupt dem geistigen Centrum des Abendlandes; eine wesentlich andere Stellung hatte dagegen von Anfang an das Frankenreich eingenommen. Wie die Franken bei der allmählichen Erweiterung ihrer Herrschaft sich doch nie völlig von dem Boden lösten, in dem ihr Volksthum zuerst gewurzelt, sondern ihre alten Sitze beibehielten und als bevorzugtes Stammland ehrten, so haben sie auch in der treuen Bewahrung germanischen Wesens die Kraft gefunden zum Bau eines Staates, der deutsch war und deutsch blieb, zugleich aber durch die Einwirkung der durch die Kirche vermittelten römischen Kultur zum Hüter für das geistige Erbe der großen Vorzeit wurde. In dem fränkischen Reiche befanden sich Römerthum und Germanenthum gewissermaßen im Gleichgewicht und konnten sich daher allmählich zu einer Gemeinschaft verbinden, welche die bleibenden kulturgeschichtlichen Ergebnisse aus den Stürmen der Wanderung zog und die Grundlage für die höhere Kultur eines neuen Weltalters legte. Denn regelmäßig entsprach bei den Franken der Gewinnung eines neuen romanischen Gebietes auf der einen die Eroberung eines rein deutschen auf der anderen Seite. Wie Chlodovech die romanischen Landschaften an Marne, Seine und Loire und das rein deutsche Alemannien gewann, so erwarben seine Nachfolger hier das deutsche Thüringen und dort das romanische Burgund, doch noch unter Karl dem Großen wiederholt sich dieses Verhältnis in der Eroberung des Langobardenreichs und des nördlichen Spanien und der gleichzeitigen Einfügung Sachsens, das völlig im alten Germanenthum wurzelte. Das römisch-germanische Weltreich Karls des Großen verband noch einmal die Länder und Völker, welche, nach dem Zerfall des römischen Imperiums getrennt, in den wichtigsten Momenten ihres Kulturlebens doch auf einander angewiesen waren und daher auch einer staatlichen Form nicht entrathen konnten, welche diese Gemeinschaft zum Ausdruck brachte. Zum Bewußtsein ihrer Germeinschaft aber kamen diese Völker namentlich durch den Gegensatz, in den sie als Glieder des karolingischen Reiches nach anderen Seiten hin traten, einmal zu der griechischen Kirche, mehr noch zum Islam, der im Osten das Erbe des römischen Weltreichs angetreten hatte, und zu dem Heidenthum der germanischen und slavischen Stämme, deren unmittelbare Nachbarn die Franken geworden waren. Auf diese Verhältnisse nun und auf die großen Aufgaben, welche dam fränkischen Reiche daraus erwuchsen, bezog sich im Wesentlichen die für Karl den Großen erneute römische Kaiserwürde, indem sie der Herrschaft Karls, der ersten seit Auflösung des römischen Reichs, welche mit dem Anspruch eine Weltmacht zu sein auftreten durfte, einen Namen verlieh, der diesen Anspruch als berechtigt anerkannte und seinen Träger zum Leiter und Vertreter des christlichen Abendlandes in seiner Gesammtheit bestellt. Aber trotzdem entbehrte dieses Reich der inneren Einheit, welche dem Kaiserthum erst eine praktische Bedeutung gegeben hätte; eine solche war mehr in der Idee als in der Wirklichkeit, mehr in der Theorie als in der Praxis des staatenrechtlichen Lebens vorhanden. Und selbst diese bestand nur insofern, als die Kaiserkrönung Karls Herrschaft auf ein bisher unbekanntes göttliches Recht zurückführte und ihr damit einen im Wesentlichen theokratischen Charakter verlieh; sie betonte vornehmlich die kirchliche Zusammengehörigkeit der verschiedenen unter Karls Herrschaft befindlichen Völker. Die politische Einheit sollte ersetzt werden durch die religiöse. Alle diese Völker und Stämme, so verschieden nach Sprache und Sitte, nach Rechtsgewohnheiten und rechtlicher Stellung zum Reichsoberhaupt, sollten eins sein im rechten Glauben und im gemeinsamen Dienst des Einen Gottes. Damit wurde der Kirche eine erhöhte Autorität verliehen und eine maßgebende Einwirkung auf die staatliche Entwickelung eingeräumt. Von dem erneuten römischen Kaiserthum hatte zunächst eigentlich nur die Kirche einen Gewinn, wie ja auch viel mehr die Pflichten betont wurden, welche der neue Kaiser übernahm, als die Rechte, die ihm hinfort zustehen sollten. Hatte das Frankenreich den Kampf gegen Mohammedaner und Heiden schon lange, aber aus eigenem Recht und zu eigenem Vortheil geführt, so sollte es denselben von nun an führen als der von der Kirche bestellte und geweihte Vorkämpfer des Christenthums; seit Generationen verfolgte praktisch-nationale Ziele erkannte die Kirche jetzt an als von ihr gesteckte und rückte sie in den Glorienschein des heiligen Kampfes für den Glauben. Aber auch insofern hatte die Kaiserkrönung Karls nur eine vollendete Thatsache feierlich anerkannt, als sie das geschichtlich gewordene Verhältnis zwischen Römerthum und Germanenthum bestätigte und durch einen kirchlichen Weiheakt als zu Recht vestehend anerkannte. Denn indem Leo III. Karl zum Kaiser krönte, huldigte gleichsam das besiegte Römerthum dem siegreichen Germanenthum und erkannte die politische Ueberordnung desselben an, stellte sich aber gleichzeitig über dasselbe in Bezug auf allgemeine geistige und sittliche Kultur. So schloß die Feierlichkeit von Weihnachtstage 799 die Entwickelung von Jahrhunderten ab und faßte dieselbe gleichsam wie in eine Formel zusammen, zugleich aber eröffnete sie eine lange Reihe tiefgreifender Wandelungen, welche das eben constituirte Weltreich schneller Auflösung entgegenführen und den Boden bereiteten für die staatliche und kirchliche Neugestaltung des Abendlandes. Elemente der Auflösung im Reiche Karls des Großen. So glänzend es sich den Blicken der bewundernden Zeitgenossen darstellen mochte, so trug das Reich Karls des Großen doch die Keime schneller Auflösung in sich. Die Gemeinschaft des Glaubens konnte die fehlende staatliche Einigung nicht ersetzen. Indem man sie so stark betonte und dem Reiche damit einen kirchlichen Charakter gab, gestand man doch ein, daß der Staat das, was er aus sich selbst zu leisten berufen war, nicht zu leisten vermochte, daß er die Kirche, die er zu beherrschen und deren Mittel er sich dienstbar zu machen beanspruchte, doch zur Wahrung des eigenen Bestandes nicht entbehren könne: die innere Schwäche des karolingischen Reiches trat hier zu Tage. Ferner aber wurde hier, wie im Mittelalter überhaupt, das dem Staate zu Grunde liegende Verhältnis als ein rein persönliches aufgefaßt. Nicht zu dem fränkischen Reiche als solchem, als einem unabhängig von dem Wechsel der Herrscher bestehenden Verbande stand der Franke, der Langobarde, der Burgunder, der Thüringer, der Sachse in einem durch bestimmte Rechtsnormen geregelten Verhältnis; vielmehr hatten sie alle nur gleichsam persönliche Beziehungen zu dem von Gott gesetzten und vom römischen Bischof gekrönten Kaiser Karl. Die patriarchalische Art, in der Karl seines Reiches waltete, brachte diesen persönlichen Charakter seiner Herrschaft noch besonders stark zum Ausdruck. Demgemäß übten denn auch Karls Beamte ihre Befugnisse nicht als Träger der Staatsautorität, sondern als des Kaisers persönliche Vertrauensmänner, und indem man ihnen gehorchte, beugte man sich eigentlich dem allgeliebten und verehrten Kaiser. Die persönliche Einwirkung desselben aber hörte mit zunehmendem Alter vollends auf und weite Gebiete waren derselben schließlich gänzlich entwöhnt; die Einwohner derselben konnten geradezu glauben, daß die ihnen vorgeordneten Beamten eine selbständige, ihnen persönlich zugehörige Autorität übten, daß sie nicht in Vollmacht und Vertretung des Kaisers, sondern aus eigenem Recht urtheilten, Abgaben erhoben, den Heerbann aufboten, Landbesitz bestätigten u. a. m. Kam dann noch bedeutender Grundbesitz hinzu, oder hatte der Betreffende große Güter als ihm aufgetragene inne, so war unmittelbar der Ansatz zu einer selbständigen territorialen Gewalt gegeben, welche den Zusammenhang mit dem fernen Mittelpunkt des Reiches geflissentlich in Vergessenheit brachte, unter günstigen Umständen aber wol gar eine Lösung aus dem lockern Staatsverbande erstrebte. In richtiger Erkenntnis dieser Gefahr hatte Karl der Große solche territorialen Gewalten nach Möglichkeit zerschlagen; in gewissen Gebieten aber mußte die öffentliche Gewalt doch in einer Hand liegen, um die erfolgreiche Abwehr der nahen Feinde zu sichern; deshalb räumte Karl den Markgrafen größere militärische Befugnisse ein und hat selbst den Keim der herzoglichen Gewalt hie und da bestehen lassen. Endlich aber wurde der Zuammenhang des Reichs noch von einer anderen Seite her durchbrochen. In Folge der schnellen Ausbreitung des Lehenwesens traten für die fortwährend wachsende Zahl der freien Leute, die solche Beziehungen eingingen, an die Stelle der königlichen Beamten vielfach diejenigen, von denen sie Land zu Lehen nahmen und denen sie dafür besonders verpflichtet wurden; auf diese ging dann für die ihnen zu Treue und Ergebenheit Verpflichteten die Uebung der öffentlichen Gewalt über, die ursprünglich dem Staate zustand. Wäre das Reich Karls des Großen nun von einer einheitlich geschlossenen Nationalität erfüllt gewesen, so würde deren Schwergewicht die zersetzenden Kräfte niedergehalten und vielleicht allmählich überwunden haben. Thatsächlich aber hatten der deutsche Norden und Osten mit dem romanischen Süden und Westen über die Person des Herrschers hinaus wenig gemeinsam; ja, beider Interessen und Bestrebungen gingen vielfach nach ganz entgegengesetzten Richtungen auseinander. In sich aber war jede von den beiden Hauptgruppen der Bevölkerung wieder mannigfach gespalten. Wie auf der einen Seite der Römer, der Langobarde, der Westgothe, so lebte auf der anderen nicht blos der herrschende Franke, sondern auch der Alemanne, der Baier, der Sachse, der Thüringer nach seinem besonderen Rechte. Darüber hinaus aber bewahrte jeder einzelne Stamm noch manche andere Besonderheit, die er anerkannt sehen wollte, wo sie mit den Ansprüchen des Reichsganzen zusammenstieß. Das Streben nach einer gewissen Selbständigkeit, nach Gewinnung einer besonderen staatlichen Existenzform, das sich hierin äußerte, wuchs aber in demselben Grade, wie das Reich sich unfähig erwies, eine wirklich staatliche Lebensgemeinschaft zu begründen. Dabei schlossen sich natürlich diejenigen Theile fester aneinander, welche, nach Sitte, Sprache und Recht zunächst verwandt, auch der Gesammtheit gegenüber die meisten gemeinschaftlichen Interessen zu vertreten hatte. So lösen sich aus dem zerfallenden karolingischen Weltreiche eine Reihe von neuen Völkern, die sich allmählich zu politischer Selbständigkeit gewöhnen, um schließlich nationale Staaten zu bilden, die im eigenen Rechte wurzeln und dasselbe im Kampfe um die Existenz siegreich bewähren. Nicht überhaupt veranlaßt, aber beschleunigt ist nun diese Entwickelung durch die Persönlichkeit und die Regierungsweise des Mannes, welcher dem großen Kaiser auf dem Throne folgte. Denn indem dieser die einigenden Momente, die in der Gemeinschaft des Glaubens lagen, in einer ganz neuen Weise geltend machte und den kirchlichen Einfluß, der die Rechseinheit begünstigte, ins Ungemessene steigerte, trat er den berechtigten Sonderinteressen der Stämme feindlich entgegen und stürzte das Reich in innere Kämpfe, welche dasselbe schnell in eine Anzahl nur locker verbundener Sonderstaaten auflösten. Die Theilung des Reiches zwischen die drei ihm von der Königin Hildegard geborenen Söhne, die Karl der Große am 6. Februar 806 angeordnet hatte, war durch den Tod der beiden älteren hinfällig geworden. Ungetheilt mußte das Reich dem allein überlebenden jüngsten Sahn Ludwig zufallen, der dem Vater in seinem Wesen freilich unähnlich war, ja zu demselben in einem kühlen, fast fremden Verhältnis gestanden zu haben scheint. Lassen doch selbst die höfisch gefärbten Berichte der Zeitgenossen bei Karl eine gewisse Unlust erkennen, das Nachfolgerecht dieses Sohnes feierlich zu proclamiren. Schließlich aber nöthigte der Verfall seiner Kräfte den greisen Kaiser doch, die Zukunft des Reiches durch Ordnung der Erbfolge zu sichern und dazu einen Akr zu vollziehen, den er, wie es scheint, bisher geflissentlich hinausgeschoben hatte. Auf Grund einer gutachtlichen Aeußerung der von ihm darum befragten Reichsversammlung beschloß Kaiser Karl, Ludwig, den König von Aquitanien, zum Mitkaiser anzunehmen und zum Nachfolger in allen seinen Herrschaften zu ernennen. Am 11. September 813 fand die feierliche Handlung in der Marienkirche zu Aachen statt, in Gegenwart der geistlichen und weltlichen Großen und einer andachtsvoll lauschenden Menge zusammengeströmten Volkes. Im kaiserlichen Ornate, die Krone auf dem Haupt, trat Karl, allen sichtbar, mit Ludwig auf den hochragenden Hauptaltar, wo eine zweite Krone, kostbar mit Edelsteinen verziert, niedergelegt war. Nachdem sie dort in gemeinsamer Andacht gekniet, richtete Karl an den Sohn eine eindringliche Ansprache: er ermahnte ihn Gott zu fürchten und zu lieben und seine Gebote in allen Stücken zu beobachten, die Kirchen zu behüten und zu schützen, seinen Geschwistern und Verwandten alle Zeit Milde und Gnade zu erweisen, die Geistlichen zu ehren wie Väter, seine Unterthanen zu lieben wie Kinder, die Bösen auf den Weg des Heils zurückzunöthigen, den Klöstern ein Tröster, den Armen ein Vater zu sein, nur treue und gottesfürchtige Diener zu verwenden, welche alle Ungerechtigkeit hassen, niemand ohne gerechte Ursache seines Amtes zu berauben und sich selbst alle Zeit vor Gott und Menschen untadelig zu erweisen. Eidlich gelobte Ludwig diesen Geboten gemäß zu leben und zu regieren. Dann nahm er auf Karls Aufforderung mit eigener Hand die Krone vom Altar und setzte sie sich auf das Haupt. Lauter Jubelruf begrüßte den neuen Kaiser. Auf den Arm desselben gestützt kehrte Karl nach der Messe in die Pfalz zurück, wo ein festliches Mahl die Feier beschloß. Vergleicht man diese Rede Kaiser Karls mit seines Nachfolgers ersten Regierungshandlungen, so gewinnt man den Eindruck, als ob darin doch etwas mehr enthalten sei als gewisse allgemeine, auf jeden ähnlichen Vorgang passende Rathschläge: es scheint, als ob der Kaiser in milder, aber wolverständlicher Form den Befürchtungen habe Ausdruck geben wollen, die er nach dem Charakter und der bisherigen Haltung Ludwigs für die Zukunft hegte. Andererseits aber fehlte es in den höfischen Kreisen nicht an Leuten, die mit der Art, wie Kaiser Karl dermalen das Reich regierte, nicht einverstanden waren und von dem Thronwechsel eine Aenderung erwarteten. Es wird geklagt, daß gegen Ende der Regierung Karls vielfach ungestraft Unrecht geübt sei, daß viele Leute in ihrem Besitz und in ihrer Freiheit geschädigt seine, daß ungerechte Beamte, Grafen und Statthalter dergleichen absichtlich gethan haben. Auch hier fehlte es also nicht an der leidigen Gegnerschaft, die bei langer Regierung hochverdienter, aber endlich doch auch altersschwacher Fürsten sich zwischen diesen und ihren nach endlicher Erlangung der Gewalt lüsternen Nachfolgern zu entwickeln pflegt, zwischen dem alten Hof, der sich an die so lange behauptete Herrschaft anklammerte, und dem jungen Hof, der sich mit unruhiger Geschäftigkeit zum Antritt der ersehnten Herrschaft rüstet. Unter solchen Umständen mußte der nahe Regierungswechsel für das karolingische Reich der Anfang einer großen und verhängnisvollen Krisis werden. Ludwig der Fromme. 814-830. Die Anfänge Ludwigs des Frommen. Nach gerührtem Abschied von dem Vater kehrte Ludwig in sein aquitanisches Reich zurück. Schon Ende Januar 814 waren die Eilboten unterwegs, die ihm den am 28. Januar erfolgten Tod der großen Kaisers meldeten und ihn einluden, den Platz an der Spitze des Reiches einzunehmen. Sofort brach Ludwig von Doué, seiner Residenz, auf, von Gewaffneten begleitet, da er befürchtete, es möchte von Seiten gewisser Persönlichkeiten, die bei dem Verstorbenen sehr einflußreich, ihm aber wenig geneigt waren, der Versuch gemacht werden seine Nachfolge zu hindern. Doch geschah nichts Derartiges. Ueberall eilten vielmehr die Großen dienstbereit herbei ihm zu huldigen und ihn ihrer Treue und Ergebenheit zu versichern. Ueber Orléans, Paris und Heristal, die Wiege seines Geschlechts, näherte sich Ludwig der Aachener Pfalz. Nicht ohne Sorge sah man dort seiner Ankunft entgegen, da man wußte, wie weit seine Ansichten von denen des Vaters abwichen. Bald erschien denn auch Graf Wala, ein Sohn Bernhards, des Bruders König Pippins, welcher den Einfluß, den er zuletzt bei Karl dem Großen besessen, durch geflissentlichen Diensteifer auch bei dem Nachfolger zu behaupten hoffte, um in der kaiserlichen Pfalz alles zu Ludwigs Empfange zu bereiten: dem Kaiser misliebige Persönlichkeiten wurden entfernt, andere in sichern Gewahrsam genommen, namentlich die mancherlei lockeren Gesellen ausgetrieben, die sich in der Umgebung des alternden Kaisers eingenistet hatten und als Zeugen der laxen Moral des alten Hofs und der galanten Abenteuer der unvermählt gebliebenen Kaisertöchter die strenge Denkweise des neuen Herrschers beleidigen und das Ansehn des Hofes schädigen mußten. Man fügte sich in Gehorsam, und völlig ohne Nachahmung blieb das Beispiel Hoduins, eines Verwandten des kaiserlichen Hauses, der gewaffneten Widerstand versuchte und dafür mit dem Tode büßte. Am dreißigsten Tage nach des Vaters Tode zog Ludwig in Aachen ein, von der kaiserlichen Familie, dem Hofe und dem Volke ehrfurchtsvoll empfangen. Genau nach den testamentarischen Bestimmungen Karls, vertheilte er dessen reichen Schatz den Familienmitgliedern, den Kirchen, den Dienern und Dienerinnen. Dann erfolgte die Auflösung des väterlichen Hofhaltes. Die ebenbürtigen Schwestern Ludwigs zogen sich nach den ihnen angewiesenen Klöstern zurück; selbstverständlich mußten des Kaisers natürliche Töchter den Hof verlassen. Ueberhaupt duldete Ludwig von Weibern dort nur, was zur Leistung gewisser häuslicher Dienste unentbehrlich war. Wie verwandelt erschien in kurzer Zeit der bisher so glänzende und lebenslustige, freilich auch sittlich lockere Hof: denn statt des frühen heitern, oft übermüthigen Treibens herrschte in der Aachener Pfalz jetzt klösterliche Stille und mönchische Strenge. In diesen Aeußerlichkeiten offenbarte sich zuerst die tiefgehende Wandelung, welche das Verhältnis von Staat und Kirche erfuhr. Kaum sah Ludwig sich aber im Besitze der Gewalt, so brachte er auch scharf und rücksichtslos den Widerspruch zum Ausdruck, in dem er sich längst gegen des Vaters Regierungsweise befunden hatte. Die ersten Opfer dieses Umschwunges waren jener diensteifrige Graf Wala und sein Bruder Adalhard, die unter Karl dem Großen eine bedeutende Rolle gespielt hatten. Mehr als eben dies scheint freilich gegen beide nicht vorgelegen zu haben. Wala mußte sich in das bisher von Adalhard geleitete Kloster Corbie an der Somme zurückziehen; Adalhard aber wurde auf eine einsame Insel an der Loiremündung verbannt; die reichen Güter ihres Hauses wurden eingezogen. Dennoch scheinen die ersten Regierungshandlungen Ludwigs einen guten Eindruck gemacht zu haben: sie ließen schnelle Beseitigung mancher Uebelstände erwarten. Besondere Königsboten nahmen eine Revision der Vewaltung in den einzelnen Theilen des Reiches vor, die manchen Beamten seine Stelle kostete und viel bisher ungestraft gebliebenes Unrecht gut gemacht haben soll, namentlich aber den Kirchen und Klöstern zu gute gekommen zu sein scheint, indem deren Besitzstand durch neue Verbriefung gewährleistet, ihre Angehörigen und Unterthanen aber des vollen Genusses der aus der Immunität entspringenden Vortheile versichert wurden. Im Wesentlichen aber blieben die Formen der Regierung natürlich unverändert. Namentlich beschloß Ludwig einzelnen wichtigeren Reichstheilen seine Söhne in ähnlicher Weise vorzusetzen, wie das unter seinem Vater geschehen war. Der älteste von den Söhnen, die ihm Irmengard, die Tochter Ingrams, des Grafen vom Haspengau (bei Lüttich), geboren hatte, Lothar, wurde nach Baiern geschickt; der zweite, Pippin, erhielt das bisher von Ludwig selbst geleitete Aquitanien mit Wasconien. An der Spitze Italiens ließ Ludwig Bernhard, den Neffen seines Bruders Pippin, nachdem derselbe in Aachen persönlich gehuldigt und Treue geschworen hatte. Obgleich er vor seinen jugendlichen Vettern den königlichen Titel voraus hatte, war doch auch Bernhard nicht mehr als ein Statthalter und in allen wichtigen Fragen von dem Willen des Kaisers abhängig. Denn Italien eine Ausnahmestellung zu gewähren, wie es sie unter Karl dem Großen eingenommen hatte, war jetzt um so weniger Grund, als in Folge einer bereits von Karl eingeleiteten freundlichen Verständigung mit Byzanz der unbequeme Kriegszustand ein Ende erreichte, der unter dem Einfluß der thatkräftigen und unternehmungslustigen Königs Pippin dort längere Zeit obgewaltet hatte. Aber wenn auch die Formen noch die alten waren, der Geist der Regierung hatte sich in kurzem völlig gwandelt, indem die, wie es scheint, anfangs vorsichtig zurückgehaltene wahre Gesinnung des neuen Kaisers und seiner vertrauten Rathgeber in den principiell wichtigsten Dingen bald rückhaltlos zur Geltung kam. Seitdem trat an die Stelle wolwollenden Vertrauens, mit dem man Ludwig begrüßt hatte, ein Gefühl der Enttäuschung; dasselbe wuchs, je mehr die Persönlichkeit Ludwigs sich geltend machte und derselbe es unternahm das Reich nach seinen besonderen Absichten und Neigungen umzuwandeln. Charakter Ludwigs des Frommen. Ludwig stand damals in der Fülle männlicher Kraft: er war 778, während Karl gegen die Araber in Spanien focht, von der Schwäbin Hildegard zu Chasseneuil in Poitou geboren. Nach fränkischer Sitte frühzeitig in allen körperlichen Fertigkeiten geschult, war Ludwig ein tüchtiger Reiter, ein Meister in der Handhabung von Bogen und Lanze, ein leidenschaftlicher Jäger. Bei mittlerer Statur war er von breiter Brust, starken Schultern, kraftvollen Armen; Hände und untere Extremitäten waren langgestreckt und schlank, die Augen groß und hell, die Nase lang und gerade, die Stimme männlich. Als Kind hatte man ihn wol in der in Aquitanien üblichen baskischen Tracht gesehn, mit gepufften Ärmeln und Oberhosen, sporengezierten Halbstiefeln und kurzem runden Mantel; später trug er die einfache fränkische Kleidung und legte nur an festlichen Tagen die kaiserlichen Prunkgewänder an. Dennoch hatte sein Auftreten alle Zeit etwas Würdevolles und Achtungsgebietendes: meist lagerte feierlicher Ernst auf seinen Mienen, und selbst ausgelassene Heiterkeit seiner Umgebung gewann ihm kaum ein Lächeln ab. Doch spiegelte sich darin weniger das stets rege Gefühl seiner Herrscherwürde als seine Neigung zu mönchischem Trübsinn und einer auch äußerlich klösterlichen Gestaltung des Lebens. Denn die Kirche und ihre Vorschriften bildeten den Mittelpunkt und die Norm seines Daseins. Jeden Morgen eilte er zunächst zur Andacht: mit der Stirn bis zum Fußboden geneigt, oft in Thränen verharrte er längere Zeit im Gebet. Keine Mahlzeit begann er ohne den Armen davon gespendet zu haben; stets fanden Arme und Kranke Aufnahme in seinen Pfalzen und Villen. In inbrünstiger Andacht beging er die hohen Feste und während der Fasten lebte er ausschließlich kirchlichen Übungen. Ludwig wäre ohne Zweifel ein vortrefflicher Mönch geworden und hat auch mehrfach daran gedacht, sich in die Stille eines Klosters zurückzuziehen. Daher kannte er auch kein höheres geistiges Interesse als die Beschäftigung mit kirchlichen Fragen und theologischen Dingen, und manchen Geistlichen mag er an Kenntnis der Bibel und an Sicherheit in den verschiedenen Arten ihrer Erklärung und Deutung übertroffen haben. Dabei kam ihm eine gewisse Kenntnis des Griechischen zu statten; das Lateinische, die Amts- und Geschäftssprache seiner Zeit, war ihm natürlich geläufig. Diese Kirchlichkeit Ludwigs war doch aber nur der Ausfluß einer gewissen geistigen Beschfänktheit und mehr noch innerer Schwäche und Unselbständigkeit. Bei manchen guten Eigenschaften hatte Ludwig nichts von der frischen Kraft, der männlichen Selbständigkeit, der tapfern Entschlossenheit, die seinen großen Vater ausgezeichnet hatten: im Gegensatz zu dessen strotzender Kraftfülle wird Ludwig auch in seinen tüchtigen Seiten durch eine gewisse Schwächlichkeit charakterisirt. Obgleich in jüngeren Tagen gerade kein Tugendspiegel - denn auch ihm waren außerehelich gezeugte Kinder geboren - hielt er doch an sich und seiner Umgebung in geschlechtlichen Dingen auf eine Wolanständigkeit, die der naturwüchsigen Derbheit des Vaters fremd gewesen war: Er kannte nicht den in zügelloser Wildheit aufbrausenden Zorn, der Karl den Großen zu Thaten blutiger Grausamkeit hingerissen; aber wo er fürchtete oder seine Herrschaft bedroht sah, da ist er doch trotz aller Frömmigkeit auch vor blutigen Thaten nicht zurückgeschreckt, obgleich man in diesen Fällen vielleicht zweifeln kann, ob er nicht vielmehr blos anderer Gedanken ausführen ließ oder das von anderen bereits Gethane nachträglich billigte. Auch an Ausdauer hat es Ludwig nicht gefehlt: wie hätte er auch ohne sie die Schicksalsschläge überwinden sollen, die ihn in so rascher Folge trafen! Aber auch hier liegt die Stärke seiner Natur doch mehr in der Passivität: er duldet, er überdauert das Unglück, aber er bietet ihm nicht kühn entschlossen die Stirn; mit erstaunlicher Elasticität erhebt er sich auch nach der ärgsten Erniedrigung, aber mit Ehren unterzugehen verstand er nicht. In jüngeren Jahren scheint Ludwig Größeres versprochen zu haben, zeigte er staatsmännische und militärische Begabung. Als dreijähriger Knabe 781 durch Papst Hadrian in Rom zum König von Aquitanien gekrönt, hatte er späterhin mit wachsender Selbständigkeit diesem wichtigen Gebiete vorgestanden, wo die Abneigung der romanisch-baskischen Bevölkerung gegen die fränkische Herrschaft manche Schwierigkeiten bot. Wiederholt soll Karl der Große seine besondere Zufriedenheit mit Ludwigs Verwaltung bezeugt haben. Auch militärisch hatte sich Ludwig bewährt: die Behauptung der spanischen Mark war zum Theil sein Werk. An die Spitze des ganzen Reiches gestellt, hat Ludwig die Eigenschaften, die ihm als König von Aquitanien nachgerühmt waren, zwar nicht ganz vermissen lassen, aber dieselben kamen doch nicht zur Wirksamkeit, weil sie der Vereinigung und der richtigen Leitung durch einen fest ausgeprägten Charakter entbehrten und nicht unterstützt wurden durch ein selbständiges, nur nach sachlichen Gesichtspunkten verfahrendes Urtheil. Selbst die frömmste Gläubigkeit kann fehlende Charakterfestigkeit nicht ersetzen, und in Staatsangelegenheiten wird ein Urtheil immer fehlgehen, für das nicht staatliche, sondern kirchliche Interessen und religiöse, oft wol gar mehr oder minder mystische Speculationen maßgebend sind. Das aber war bei Ludwig der Fall, wenn man anders den Schilderungen trauen darf, welche Zeitgenossen von ihm entwerfen. Schon der Beiname der "Fromme" hatte bereits damals einen üblen Nebensinn: er wies hin auf den Widerspruch, der zwischen Ludwigs Stellung und seinen Neigungen, zwischen seinem Beruf und seiner Ausrüstung zur Erfüllung desselben obwaltete. Schwäche und Urtheilslosigkeit erschienen als die Quellen all der Unheils, das Ludwig über sein Reich, sein Haus und sich selbst gebracht hat. Beides aber, die Urtheilslosigkeit in der Auffassung und Werthschätzung von Menschen und Verhältnissen und die Schwäche im Handeln entsprangen jener verkehrten oder doch übelangewandten Kirchlichkeit und seinen mönchischen Neigungen. Diese aber wurzelten wiederum in einem Boden, der mit deutschem Fühlen und Denken nichts gemein und für deutsche Interessen überhaupt keinen Platz hatte. Ludwig der Fromme und die Kirche. Von Jugend auf war Ludwig beherrscht von jenem kirchlichen Eiger, der die Christen der spanischen Mark im Gegensatz zu den Mohammedanern erfüllte. Hatten im Frankenreiche Römerthum und Germanenthum einander bisher die Wage gehalten, so war dieses Gleichgewicht in dem Manne, der hinfort die Einheit des Reiches in seiner Person darstellte, vollkommen zu Gunsten des Römerthums aufgehoben. Karl der Große hatte die staatsbildende Kraft des Germanenthums zur Herrschaft über die Romanen erhoben, zugleich aber in geistiger Hinsicht in die Schule des Römerthums geschickt: in Ludwig dem Frommen versucht das Römerthum die Herrschaft wieder an sich zu bringen, den germanischen Staat nach seinen kirchlichen Ideen umzuformen und seinen einseitig kirchlichen Zwecken dienstbar zu machen. In diesem Sinne mag man Ludwig den Frommen geradezu als die Verkörperung jenes schwächlichen Romanismus bezeichnen, dem alles staatbildende Vermögen abhanden gekommen war: dieser aber war eins mit der römisch-katholischen Kirche. Hier rächte sich der theokratische Zug, den Karl der Große seinem Reiche aufgeprägt hatte. Das Nebensächliche wurde zur Hauptsache, die Zuthat zum Wesen gemacht, und eine zienlich unbestimmte allgemeine Idee von sehr schwankendem Inhalt sollte an die Stelle realer, praktisch-politisch wirkender Institutionen treten. Denn für Ludwig gab es eigentlich keinen Staat; er kannte nur die Eine, heilige allgemeine Kirche, die sich dieser Welt in den beiden Personen des Papstes und des Kaisers sichtbar darstellte. Für ihn war der Staat ohne eigenes Recht und nur da in dem Dienste und für den Dienst der Kirche. Ludwig war als Kaiser nur römischer Katholik, und im Vollgefühl seiner römisch-kirchlichen Bildung blickte er mit unverholener Geringschätzung auf die deutschen "Barbaren" herab und gab die alten Heldengesänge derselben, die sein Vater geliebt und gesammelt hatte, als gefährlich für die Reinheit des Glaubens geflissentlich dem Untergange preis. Karl der Große war durchaus deutsch gewesen; sein Nachfolger war undeutsch in jeder Fiber seines Wesens, und von Klostergründungen abgesehen hat er nichts für Deutschland gethan. Voll römisch-katholischen Hochmuths stieß Ludwig in verhängnisvoller Verblendung gerade die Elemente von sich, welche dem fränkischen Reiche den innern Halt gaben und den Bestand desselben auch nach außen hin vorzugsweise gewährleisteten. Eine Zeit lang erhielt das natürliche Schwergewicht das Reich Karls noch auf dem bisher verfolgten Wege, und fast hätte es scheinen können, als ob nur in der Persönlichkeit des Herrschers eine Aenderung eingetreten sei. Das mag hier und da als eine Enttäuschung empfunden worden sein, am meisten bezeichnender Weise in Rom. Dort hatte, wie es scheint, Leo III. Anstoß daran genommen, daß Karl der Große über die Kaiserkrone wie über einen erblichen Besitz seines Hauses verfügt hatte; er unterließ es daher die Römer dem neuen Kaiser den Treueid leisten zu lassen. Darüber erneute die Leo III. feindliche Adelsfraktion ihren Aufruhr: man stand dem Papste sogar nach dem Leben; aber rechtzeitig gewarnt ließ dieser die Verschwörer gefangen nehmen und hinrichten. Das war nun nicht blos ein Eingriff in des Kaisers richterliche Rechte, sondern traf gerade die Anhänger der kaiserlichen Herrschaft in Rom. Ludwig entwickelte dem gegenüber unerwartete Energie. Er schickte König Bernhard zur Untersuchung nach Rom: diese ergab vielfache Misbräuche und Uebergriffe der päpstlichen Beamten, unter denen natürlich die kaiserliche Partei am meisten zu leiden hatte. Diese benutzte eine Krankheit des Papstes zu einem neuen Aufstand: da bewirkte der inmitten dieser Wirren erfolgte Tod Leos III. einen völligen Umschlag. Denn Leos Nachfolger, Stephan V., nahm nicht blos die Römer für Kaiser Ludwig in Eid und Pflicht, sonder ließ demselben durch eine besondere Gesandtschaft seine Erhebung anzeigen und erkannte damit das kaiserliche Bestätigungsrecht an. Bald danach zog er selbst über die Alpen, um in Reims mit Ludwig persönlich ein volles Einvernehmen herzustellen. Im Oktober 814 traf er dort ein und wurde eine Stunde vor der Stadt, bei dem Kloster des H. Remigius, von Ludwig glänzend empfangen. Im vollen Kaiserornat warf sich dieser vor dem Nachfolger Petri in den Staub mit den Worten: Gelobt sei, der da kommt im Namen des Herrn, und wurde dagegen von Stephan als der "zweite König David" bezeichnet. Nach gemeinsamer Andacht hatten dann Kaiser und Papst in der Klosterkirche eine längere Unterredung ohne Zeugen. Am folgenden Tag hielt Stephan seinen festlichen Einzug in die Stadt, am vierten aber setzte er in der dortigen Marienkirche Ludwig eine aus Rom mitgebrachte Krone auf. Offenbar wurde diesem Akte, der natürlich zwischen Kaiser und Papst vereinbart worden war, eine ganz besondere Bedeutung beigemessen. Denn die kaiserliche Würde besaß Ludwig ja schon seit dem 11. September 813; auch ist diese zweite Krönung nicht mit der Karls des Großen durch Leo III. verglichen worden. Man wird in ihr nicht sowol einen politischen als vielmehr einen kirchlichen Akt zu sehen haben, eine besondere geistige Weihe, welche die eigenthümliche Auffassung zum Ausdruck bringen und gleichsam kirchlich sanctioniren sollte, die Ludwig sich von seinem Herrscherberufe gebildet hatte. In dieser feierlichen Form sein kirchlich-politisches, durchaus theokratisches System von der Kirche anerkannt und gleichsam für unantastbat erklärt zu sehen, erneute Ludwig nicht blos das alte Freundschaftsbündnis mit der Kirche, sonder Stephan V. soll aus Reims auch eine Urkunde mit sich genommen haben, durch welche der Kaiser sich ausdrücklich zum Schutz der römischen Kirche und ihrer Besitzungen verpflichtete. Alles das deutet auf einen Wandel in den Beziehungen zwischen Papstthum und Kaiserthum: der römische Bischof steigt jetzt bedeutend über die andern Reichsbischöfe empor; er ist nicht mehr wie jene dem Kaiser als dem allgemeinen Herrn untergeordnet, sondern steht als eine gleichgeordnete Macht neben demselben, weil er die andere Seite der göttlichen Herrschaft auf Erden darstellte. Dieser Haltung dem Papste gegenüber entsprechen auch in der Folgezeit Ludwigs des Frommen Beziehungen zu der Kirche aus den Gütern des Reiches und vermindert die Mittel desselben bedenkich durch den Verzicht auf die Leistungen, welche Kirchen und Klöster eigentich schuldeten: dieselben wurden für ihre Güter und Unterthanen vom Heerbann eximirt, sie brauchten die üblichen Jahrgeschenke nicht meht darzubringen, sie lösten sich vermöge der ihnen verliehenen Immunität meht und meht aus dem Verbande des Staates und wurden demselben durch die Ausbildung eines besonderen kirchlichen Interessenkreises schnell entfremdet. Grenzkriege. Unter diesen Umständen war es ein Glück, daß Ludwigs Regierung in eine friedliche Zeit fiel, weil ihr noch die kriegerischen Erfolge Karls des Großen zu gute kamen. Zunächst ist der Besitzstand des Reiches von keiner Seite ernstlich bedroht worden: mit verhältnismäßig geringen Anstrengungen konnten die Grenzen einerseits geschützt, andererseits erweitert werden. Das eine geschah im Südwesten, in der spanischen Mark, wo in Folge innerer Wirren und der Entsetzung des nach Selbständigkeit strebenden Grafen Bera (820) Barcelona (822) auf einige Zeit an die Araber verloren ging, und dann im Westen gegenüber den Bretonen, die nicht blos die Tributspflicht abschütteln wollten, sondern auch ihre bedrohte kirchliche Selbständigkeit vertheidigten. Größere Anstrengungen bedurfte es um die südöstlichen Gebiete zu behaupten. Die slavischen Stämme in dem Berglande zwischen Drau und Save, welche die fränkische Oberhoheit anerkannt, aber ihnre einheimischen Fürsten bewahrt hatten, empörten sich in Folge der Bedrückung der Markgrafen von Friaul unter Führung des tapfern Liudewit (819) und wurden erst nach derijährigem Kampfe von der Uebermacht bewältigt, nachdem ihr Führer in Dalmatien, wohin er geflohen, ermordet worden war. Auch mit den Bulgaren trat das fränkische Reich in Folge dieser Verwickelungen in seinen südöstlichen Grenzgebieten damals zuerst in Beziehung. Mission. Von größerer Wichtigkeit für die Zukunft wurden die Einwirkungen der Franken auf ihre nördlichen Nachbaren jenseits der Elbe und Eider, die Nordalbingier und die Dänen. Von Thronfolgestreitigkeiten zerrissen verfiel Dänemark dem so erbittert abgewehrten fränkischen Einfluß und sah zugleich mit seiner Unabhängigkeit seine nationale Götterverehrung bedroht. In dem wechselvollen Grenzkriege traten auch die Abodriten gegen die Franken in Waffen, und der von Ludwig unterstützte Prätendent Harald sah sich wiederholt zur Flucht aus dem Lande genöthigt. So stiegen und fielen denn auch abwechselnd die Aussichten des Christenthums in Dänemark. Für dasselbe wirkte dort zuerst Erzbischof Ebo von Reims: ein Mann niederer Herkunft, von unfreien Eltern geboren, in der Hofschule Karl des Großen gebildet, durch umfassende Gelehrsamkeit und kirchlichen Eifer, aber auch Gewandtheit in weltlichen Dingen ausgezeichnet, hatte sich Ebo, ein Jugendfreund Kaiser Ludwigs, wie einst Bonifatius in Rom selbst von Stephan V. die Erlaubnis zur Missionsthätigkeit im fernen Norden geholt. Aber erst als im Sommer 826 Harald, um sich der fränkischen Hülfe zu versichern, in Mainz, von Ludwig selbst aus der Taufe gehoben, zum Christenthum übertrat, nahm dan Bekehrungswerk einen bessern Fortgang. Denn damals führte Harald zwei Mönche aus dem sächsischen Corvei mit sich, deren einer, Anskar, trotz vielfacher Enttäuschung und schwerer Heimsuchung in frommer Begeisterung ausharrend der Apostel des Nordens wurde: er senkte den Keim des Christenthums in den spröden Boden, der ihn freilich nur langsam zu einer bescheidenen Pflanze entwickelte. Als Erzbischof von Hamburg hat er für den Norden, der aus der Abhängigkeit von Köln gelöst wurde, die kirchliche Organisation begründet, der nach vielfachen schweren Stürmen der endliche Sieg des Christenthums nachmals zu danken war. Sachsen. Die natürliche Basis für die nordische Mission war Sachsen, und Ludwig bemühte sich daher besonders eifrig das Christenthum, das mit dem Schwerte aufgezwungen, dort in weiten Kreisen noch immer nur äußerlich haftete, wirklich fest einzubürgern. Noch war Sachsen namentlich arm an Klöstern und es fehlte dort der segensreiche Einfluss, den eine im Lande selbst heimische, dem Volke eng verbundene Geistlichkeit auf die Durchdringung der äußerlich bekehrten mit wirklich christlichem Denken und Fühlen ausüben konnte. Deshalb hatte Ludwig, als er 855 zu Paderborn Hof hielt, auf Bitten Adalhards des jüngeren, des Abtes von Corbie an der Somme, die Zustimmung gegeben zur Errichtung eines von diesem abhängigen Tochterklosters, um im Lande selbst eine Pflanzschule für sächsische Geistliche zu haben, die ihre Bildung bisher hatten in der Ferne suchen müssen. So entstand das Kloster Corvei an der Weser, in der Nähe von Höxter: reich mit Gütern ausgestattet gedieh es bald zu hoher Blüte und wurde in der Folgezeit auch eine Pflegestätte reger wissenschaftlicher Thätigkeit und wachsender Theilnahme des sächsischen Stammes an dem geistigen und litterarischen Leben. Freilich bot dieses der großen Menge noch lange keinen Ersatz für den dem Untergange geweihten Schatz der alten nationalen Lieder und Sagen. Daß Ludwig auf diesen planmäßig hingearbeitet, ist gewiß, unerwiesen dagegen, daß in seinem Auftrage ein sächsischer Geistlicher die unter dem Namen des "Heliand" bekannte Bearbeitung der Evangelien unternommen habe, die allerdings geeignet war dem Volke den fremden biblischen Stoff durch Volksthümlichkeit der Form und des Tones annehmbar zu machen. Aber auch in diesen Dingen fehlt der Regierung Ludwigs des Frommen die rechte Selbständigkeit und jeder schöpferische Zug: sie zehrt sozusagen von dem Erbe des großen Vorgängers. Noch dauerte die Organisation des Reichs, wie dieser sie geschaffen hatte, und Ludwig bediente sich der überkommenen Formen: das Institut der Königsboten bestand fort, wie eine 817 oder 818 erlassene neue Instruktion für dieselben zeigt; es wurden Reichsversammlungen gehalten, wo allgemeine Angelegenheiten und einzelne Provinzen betreffende Fragen von größerer Wichtigkeit behandelt wurden. Aber durchweg fehlten der kräftige Zug und der belebende Hauch, die unter Karl auch den mangelhaften Reichsorganismus zu energischer und wirksamer Arbeit vermocht hatten. Dagegen steigert sich allmählich die kirchliche Tendenz. Schließlich scheinen Ludwig fromme Uebungen alleine noch würdig seine Zeit auszufülen: während die Reichsgesetzgebung in Stillstand gerieth, hielt der Kaiser Synoden zur Besserung der Kirchenzucht; während er das klösterliche Leben, das ihm über alles am Herzen lag, durch eine verschärfende Umarbeitung der Regel des heiligen Benedikt zu heben bemüht war, entfielen die Zügel des weltlichen Regimentes allmählich seiner Hand. Die Erbfolgeordnung von 817. Es wird erzählt, Ludwig habe in Folge eines Unfalls, der ihn an die Vergänglichkeit des menschlichen Lebens gemahnt, beschlossen, sein Haus frühzeitig zu bestellen. Als er am Gründonnerstag (9. April) 817 nach beendetem Gottesdienst aus der Marienkirche nach der Pfalz zu Aachen zurückkehrte, brach der beide verbindende leichte Holzbau zusammen; einige von den Begleitern Ludwigs wurden schwer verletzt, dieser selbst kam mit einer leichten Quetschung und einigen Schrammen davon. Vermuthlich hat man die Stimmung des durch diesen Vorfall erschütterten Kaisers von Seiten seiner kirchlichen Rathgeber benutzt, um ihn zu bewegen, daß er gleich jetzt über die Zukunft des Reiches in einer den kirchlichen Wünschen entsprechenden Weise bestimme. Nachdem die von Ludwig berufenen vertrauten Räthe sich dahin ausgesprochen hatten, daß der erstgeborene Sohn des Kaisers, Lothar, zum Mitkaiser angenommen werden möchte, die Hauptfrage also schon entschieden war, wurde im Juli 817 der Reichsversammlung zu Aachen die ganz allgemeine Frage vorgelegt, ob sie die Erhebung eines von den Söhnen des Kaisers zum Mitkaiser der Wolfahrt des Reiches besonders dienlich erachte. Als sie bejaht war, fanden auf Ludwigs Anordnung drei Tage lang außerordentliche Fasten und kirchliche Feierlichkeiten statt, um Gott zu bitten, daß er seinen Willen kund thue und des Kaisers Wahl auf den zur Herrschaft am meisten geeigneten Sohn lenke. So umgab man, halb die Menge, halb sich selbst täuschend, die in dem eingeweihten Kreise schon gefaßte Entschließung mit dem Nimbus einer unmittelbaren Willensäußerung Gottes. Denn schließlich nannte Ludwig Lothar als denjenigen, den Gott zum Mitkaiserthum erkoren habe. Die Reichsversammlung stimmte zu, und wie er selbst in reifen Jahren von dem Vater zum Mitregenten und Erben der die Reichseinheit darstellenden Kaiserkrone geweiht worden war, so ließ Ludwig nun den jugendlichen Lothar in der gleichen Eigenschaft an seine Seite treten, ohne daß derselbe an den Staatsgeschäften sofort einen thätigen Antheil genommen hätte. Aber während man so die Reichseinheit durch einen halb politischen, halb kirchlichen Weiheakt sicher zu stellen glaubte, machte man gleichzeitig doch auch dem altfränkischen Theilungsbrauche ein wichtiges Zugeständnis. Denn auf des Kaisers Vorschlag beschloß dieselbe Aachener Reichsversammlung, die beider jüngeren Söhne Pippin und Ludwig mit dem Königstitel zu schmücken und dem erstern Aquitanien und Wasconien nebst einigen angrenzenden Grafschaften Septimaniens, dem letztern Baiern mit Ausschluss des Nordgaus als besondere Herrschaftsgebiete zu überweisen, ohne daß dadurch die Zugehörigkeit derselben zu dem Gesammtreiche beeinträchtigt werden sollte. Daher werden die Könige, während sie ihre Gebiete selbständig verwalten und namentlich über alle kirchlichen und weltlichen Aemter in denselben verfügen, im Verkehr mit dem Auslande durch den Kaiser vertreten, dem sie ihre Unterordnung durch jährliche Geschenke und ihr Erscheinen am Hofe zu bethätigen haben, insbesondere haben sie nicht das Recht über Krieg und Frieden. Auch in Bezug auf ihre Verheiratung sind sie abhängig von der Zustimmung des ältern Bruders und dürfen ihr Reich nicht weiter unter ihre Nachkommenschaft theilen; sterben sie ohne legitime Erben, so fällt ihr Land an das Hauptreich, auf das ihnen jedoch, falls Lothar stirbt, nur ein beschränktes Erbrecht zusteht, insofern als dann das Volk unter den auf dieser Reichsversammlung beobachteten Förmlichkeiten einen von ihnen zum Kaiser und Herrscher des Gesammtreichs erheben soll. Die Reichseinheit und die Kirche. Welcher Kreise Interessen durch dieses Reichs- und Hausgesetz vornehmlich gefördert werden sollten und wo daher die geistigen Urheber der nachmals so verhängnisvoll gewordenen Bestimmungen zu suchen sein werden, zeigen die darin enthaltene Anordnung über die Stellung der Kirche und des Kirchenguts. Ausdrücklich wird nämlich der Kirche, welche von der Erbfolgeordnung als solcher doch eigentlich gar nicht berührt wurde, die ungeminderte Erhaltung ihres gesammten Besitzstandes in allen Theilen des Reichs zugesichert. Insbesondere soll der Kaiser darauf sehen, daß die jüngeren Brüder weder Kirchengut einziehen, noch Stifter und Arme bedrücken, andernfalls vermahnend dagegen einschreiten; hat dreimalige Vermahnung nicht gewirkt, so ist der Schuldige vom Kaiser persönlich vorzuladen und zurechtzuweisen; ändert derselbe sein Verhalten auch dann nicht, so soll er der Reichsversammlung zur Aburtheilung überwiesen werden. Demnach war die Reichseinheit also namentlich dazu bestimmt, die Rechte und Güter der Kirche, die unter Ludwig in schnellem Wachsthum begriffen waren, gegen jeden Eingriff von staatlicher Seite sicher zu stellen. Deshalb proclamirte man die Reichseinheit, die bisher nur eine ideelle gewesen war, nun gar als eine von Gott gesetzte, unantastbare Ordnung, in einem Sinn, der dem unentwickelten politischen Denken jener Zeit völlig neu war. Aber gerade dieser trügerisch erschlichene Nimbus göttlichen Ursprungs und der durch feierliche kirchliche Weiheakte garantirten Unveränderlichkeit machten die Erbfolgeordnung von 817 zu einer Quelle trostloser Zerrüttung für das Reich und verhängnisvoller Zwietracht für das Haus der Karolinger. Ein trauriges Vorspiel wies auf das kommende Unheil hin, die unmittelbare Folte davon, daß das neue Haus- und Reichsgesetz über Ordnungen, die seit langen Jahren bestanden, einfach hinwegging und die in denselben beruhenden Rechte einzelner kurzweg aufhob. König Bernhard. So wenigstens wurde die Aachener Erbfolgeordnung im Kreise der vertrauten Räthe des jungen Königs Bernhard von Italien aufgefaßt. Allerdings enthielt sie ja nichts, was die bisherige Stellung desselben unmittelbar bedroht hätte: denn in Betreff Italiens bestimmte sie nur, dasselbe sollte Kaiser Lothar ebenso unterthänig sein, wie es Karl dem Großen und Ludwig unterthänig gewesen sei, und verbriefte den fränkischen Kirchen ihre dortigen Besitzungen. Als eine einfache Bestätigung des Königthums Bernhards brauchte das freilich nicht aufgefaßt werden. Schon daß man Bernhard nicht befragt, ja nicht einmal zu der Aachener Reichsversammlung geladen hatte, mußte bei demselben Mistrauen und Sorge erwecken. Im Gegensatz dazu scheint nun aber der junge König von manchen als der eigentliche Erbe der großen karolingischen Traditionen angesehen und als solcher der schwächlichen Politik des kaiserlichen Oheims entgegengesetz zu sein. Diese Schmeichelei auf der einen, jene Uebergehung auf der anderen Seite machten König Bernhard den Einflüsterungen ehrgeiziger und neuerungslustiger Großen zugänglich. Unter Leitung seiner angesehensten Vertrauten, des Grafen Eggideo, des Kämmerers Reginhard und Reginhers, der einst Ludwig dem Frommen in Aquitanien als Pflazgraf beigeordnet gewesen war, dann der Bischöfe Anselm von Mailand und Wolfold von Cremona entstand eine Verschwörung, um Ludwig und seine Söhne zu entthronen und Bernhard als Kaiser an die Spitze des gesammten Reichs zu erheben; selbst Ludwigs Leben wollte man im Nothfall nicht schonen. Auch außerhalb Italiens zählte das Complot angesehene Genossen, wie Bischof Theodulf von Orléans, der als Dicher und Theologe gleich gefeiert war. Aber rechtzeitig gewarnt entfaltete Ludwig der Fromme eine überraschende Energie in der Niederwerfung der drohenden Rebellion, die ihm freilich insofern vielleicht nicht ungelegen kam, als die Rechte Bernhards nun verfallen waren. Noch im Spätherbst 817, auf die erste Meldung von der in Italien vorhandenen Gefahr, wurde in allen Theilen des Reichs der Heerbann aufgeboten; die Alpenpässe wurden schleunigst besetzt, so daß Ludwig an der Spitze der bei Chalons an der Saône gesammelten Hauptmacht den Weg in das Königreich des Neffen offen vor sich hatte. Damit aber war das Schicksal des Unternehmens entschieden, das allein von einer höfischen Faktion angezettelt des Rückhalts bei den italienischen Großen entbehrte und auch bei dem Volke ohne Sympathien geblieben zu sein scheint. Die meisten Theilnehmer eilten durch schnelle Unterwerfung des Kaisers Verzeihung zu gewinnen. Auch König Bernhard überantwortete sich ohne Widerstand der Gewalt des Oheims: zu Chalons bekannte er vor Ludwig knieend die Schuld, die er durch schlechte Rathschläge verführt in unruhigem Ehrgeiz auf sich geladen hatte. Auf einem Reichstage, der nach Ostern 818 zu Aachen stattfand, wurden die Hauptschuldigen abgeurtheilt: gegen König Bernhard und seine Mitschuldigen weltlichen Standes wurde einstimmig auf den Tod erkannt. Der Kaiser aber scheute sich eines so nahen Verwandten Blut zu vergießen: hatte er doch bei seiner Krönung Karl dem Großen geschworen, allen Gliedern seines Hauses Schutz und Gnade zu gewähren. So verwandelte er den strengen Spruch in die nach den Anschauungen jener rohen Zeit mildere Strafe der Blendung. Solche Härte aber hatte der junge Fürst nicht erwartet, der nur der Verführung nachgegeben; vielleicht hätte er den Tod dem jammervollen Verlust des Augenlichts vorgezogen. Als Graf Bernwart von Lyon die Strafe vollziehen lassen wollte, setzte sich Bernhard verzweifelt zur Wehr und wurde daher bei der Execution so schwer verletzt, daß er zwei Tage danach (17. April) an den Folgen starb. Die mitschuldigen Bischöfe verloren ihr Amr, büßten ihre Pfründen ein und wurden nach entlegenen Theilen des Reichs verbannt; die minder compromittirten Laien wurden zur Verbannung, zu Güterverlust oder zum Eintritt in ein Kloster verurtheilt. In Italien selbst scheint Bernhards Sturz keine weiteren Folgen gehabt zu haben; die besondere Stellung freilich, welche das Land bisher genommen, war verwirkt und fester als bisher wurde dasselbe in den Verband der erstarkenden Reichseinheit eingefügt. Aber Ludwigs Mistrauen gegen die Seitenverwandten seines Hauses war rege geworden und wurde vielleicht absichtlich genährt. In der Sorge, daß die Kraft des großen Vaters in den abseits des Thrones stehenden natürlichen Söhnen desselben aufleben und ihm vielleich politisch gefährlich werden könnte, zwang der Kaiser jetzt seine drei natürlichen Brüder Drogo, Hugo und Theodorich in den geistlichen Stand zu treten und ließ sie hinter Kostermauern verschließen. Damit wurde zugleich eine weitere Consequenz aus dem Aachener Erbfolgegesetz gezogen, welches illegitime Sprößlinge ausdrücklich von dem Nachfolgerecht ausschloß und sie nur der Barmherzigkeit der vollbürtigen Erben empfahl. Tod der Kaiserin Irmengard. Tortz seines entschlossenen Handelns aber scheint doch seit diesen Ereignissen ein Zwiespalt in Ludwig obgewaltet und seiner Seele den Frieden genommen zu haben. Mit der ihm eigenen ängstlichen Rücksichtnahme auf die Gebote der Kirche, seinem mönchischen Bemühen um Wertheiligkeit stand, was er eben gegen seine nächsten Verwandten gethan, wahrlich nicht im Einklang: nach glücklicher Abwendung der Gefaht fühlte er sich in seinem Gewissen belastet durch die Mittel, die er dazu angewandt hatte. In einer solchen Seelenstimmung aber gab er sich den geistlichen Einwirkungen natürlich erst recht gefügig hin: so stieg der Einfluß des Klerus, und die hochkirchlichen Tendenzen der Regierung traten noch stärker zu Tage. Obenein wurde Ludwig nun gerade in dieser Zeit seiner treuesten und bewährtesten Stütze beraubt. Am 3. Oktober 818 starb zu Angers die Kaiserin Irmengard. Mehr als dreißig Jahre hatte sie Ludwig zur Seite gestanden, ihm drei Söhne und zwei Töchter geschenkt. Wie in jener Zeit der königliche Haushalt und der Staat nicht scharf getrennt waren, sondern vielfach in einander übergingen, so konnte es auch nicht ausbleiben, daß die ersterem vorstehende Gemahlin des Königs auch auf gewisse Zweige des Staatslebens von Einfluß war. Auch Kaiserin Irmengard, die als fromm und sittenrein gepriesen wird, scheint sowol in der Leitung des königlichen Hauswesens, als auch in der Regierung des Reiches ihrem Gatten eine treue und bewährte Gehülfin gewesen zu sein, deren verständiger Rath gern gehört und hochgehalten wurde. Sehr unverdient ist jedenfalls der üble Ruf, welche unter dem Eindrucke des im Kaiserhause entbrennenden unheilvollen Haders eine völlig unbegründete Ueberlieferung dem Andenken Irmengards angeheftet hat, indem sie dieselbe als Urheberin von König Bernhards blutigem Ende darstellte und den schuldlosen Jüngling angeblich durch ihre Ränke ins Verderben gestürzt werden läßt. Das wurde möglich, indem man Irmengards Tod, der bald nach dem König Bernhards erfolgte, ganz willkürlich mit diesem in ursächlichen Zusammenhang brachte und als die Strafe darstellte, welche der Himmel der Schuld der Kaiserin mit furchtbarer Schnelligkeit habe folgen lassen. Judith. Irmengards Platz aber wurde schnell wieder ausgefüllt. Daß seine Rathgeber Ludwig nur deshalb zu einer baldigen neuen Ehe bestimmt, um ihn von dem in seinem Schmerz beschlossenen Eintritt in ein Kloster zurückzuhalten, wie sein Biograph angiebt, ist nicht wahrscheinlich; vermuthlich konnte man für die Leitung des Hofhalts der Herrin des kaiserlichen Hauses nicht ohne Nachtheil entbehren. Ludwig erkor aus den ihm vorgestellten Töchtern der Großen des Reichs Judith, die durch Schönnheit und Anmuth alle überstrahlende Tochter des reichen alemannischen Grafen Welf, die auch mit bedeutenden geistigen Gaben ausgestattet gewesen sein muß, eine leitende Rolle zunächst aber sicherlich nicht gespielt hat. An Jahren dem kaiserlichen Gemahl bedeutend nachstehend hat sich Judith demselben wol zunächst in ehrfurchtsvoller Dienstwilligkeit untergeordnet, und erst allmählich übte die reifende Schönheit der Kaiserin eine Herrschaft über den alternden Gemahl aus, welche ihr lebhafter Geist, die Schlagfertigkeit ihrer Rede, ihre ungewöhnliche Bildung um so mehr befestigten, als der Kaiser der Leitung bedurfte und sich derselben gern hingab. So herrschte am Hofe schließlich der starke Wille der thatkräftigen und klugen Frau, für welche der Besitz und die Uebung der Macht einen wachsenden Reiz bekam. Gnadenakte und Buße Ludwigs zu Attigny 822. Daß die neue Ehe des Kaisers die Erbfolgeordnung von 817 in Frage stellen könnte, scheint damals niemand angenommen zu haben, und noch im Frühjahr 821 ließ Ludwig sein Gesetz nach erneuter Prüfung auf einer Reichsversammlung in Nimwegen nochmals feierlich verkünden und von den Großen aus den rechtsrheinischen Provinzen beschwören. Damit schien die Zukunft des Reiches sicher gestellt, die Einheit desselben gewährleistet und der Moment der Gnade für diejenigen gekommen zu sein, welche derselben früher widerstrebt hatten. Den äußeren Anlaß zu einem solchen feierlichen Akte der Versöhnung entnahm der Kaiser, der sich durch das Geschehene in seinem Gewissen beunruhigt fühlte, der Vermählung des jugendlichen Mitkaisers Lothar mit Irmengard, der Tochter des reichbegüterten Grafen Hugo von Tours, eines Sprößlings des alten alemannischen Geschlechts der Ethikonen. Als diese im Oktober 821 zu Diedenhofen prunkvoll begangen wurde, gewährte Ludwig den weltlichen Mitschuldigen des unglücklichen Bernhard Nachlaß der verhängten Strafen der Güterconfiscation und Verbannung; die ehemaligen Bischöfe aber, wie Anselm von Mailand und Theodulf von Orléans, der sein, wie er betheuerte, unverdientes Geschick nach dem Vorbild Ovids in rührenden Versen beklagte, blieben von Aemterns und Pfründen ausgeschlossen; nur Adalhard, Walas Bruder, kehrte auch an die Spitze seines Klosters Corbie an der Somme zurück. Eine gleichzeitige neue, diesmal allgemeine Beschwörung des Erbfolgegesetzes lääßt die Tendenz dieser Vorgänge erkennen. Unkluger Weise aber vernichtete Ludwig selbst wieder den guten Eindruck, den diese Akte der Gnade hätten machen können. Denn den Eindruck furchtsamer Schwäche, die, aus dem Bewußtsein der Schuld entsprungen, den gerechten Zorn früher Gekränkter zu entwaffnen trachtet, mußte der Bußakt hervorbringen, den Ludwig im August 822 auf einem Reichstage zu Attigny vollzog und durch den er die Autorität der Krone und ihres Trägers aufs Tiefste herabsetzte. Auf Antrieb, wie es heißt, Adalhards von Corbie legte der Kaiser dort vor dem versammelten Volk ein förmliches Sündenbekenntnis ab, in dem er mit eigenem Munde das Verfahren als unrechtmäßig und strafwürdig bezeichnete, das er gegen Adalhard und Wala, ihre Verwandten und seine Halbbrüder, die inzwischen auch zu Gnaden angenommen waren, beobachtet hatte, und leistete zerknirscht die Kirchenbuße, welche der Spruch der in Attigny zahlreich versammelten Bischöfe ihm auferlegt hatte. Es war ein verhängnisvoller Moment, denn nicht um eine gewöhnliche kirchliche Buße handelte es sich, die verletzten kirchlichen Geboten genugthun sollte, nicht um eine moralische Demüthigung des Kaisers für moralischen Anstoß, den er gegeben: das Sündenbekenntnis zu Attigny war ein politisches Ereignis. Die wichtigsten politischen Akte seiner Regierung, diejenigen gerade, in denen sein eigenes System zum Ausdruck gekommen war, denen man eine gewisse sachliche Berechtigung nicht abstreiten konnte, wurden gebrandmarkt als schwere Verirrungen, als straffällig vor Gott und Menschen. In der Person des Herrschers wurde seine Herrschaft, in dem Kaiser das Kaiserthum gedemüthigt, gedemüthigt durch eben die Partei, die so entschieden dür die Reichseinheit eintrat und die Urheberin der Erbfolgeordnung war. Ludwigs Unselbständigkeit und Neigung zu selbstquälerischem Grübeln benutzend stellte die Geistlichkeit denselben vor Adel und Volk dar als der Herrschaft eigentlich unwürdig und lud seine Unterthanen förmlich ein zur Auflehnung gegen ein so sündhaftes Regiment. Sollte diesem Verfahren nicht ein woldurchdachter Plan zu Grunde gelegen haben, auf die Erreichung eines bestimmten Ziels berechnet? Galt es etwa den schwachen Kaiser, der unter einem mächtigen Einfluß auch einmal in der gerade entgegengesetzten Richtung geleitet werden konnte, so einzuängstigen, zu demüthigen, zu isoliren, daß er sich vollends in die Arme der Kirche warf, durch blinden Gehorsam gegen ihre Gebote und völlige Hingabe an ihre himmlischen Interessen den drohenden Zorn Gottes abzuwenden trachtete? Der Sieg dieser Partei machte den völligen Bruch mit den schon so vielfach verletzten Traditionen aus der Zeit Karls des Großen unabwendbar, er mußte das Verhältnis zwischen Staat und Kirche im Frankenreiche geradezu in das Gegentheil der bisherigen Ordnung verkehren. Meinte die angenblicklich herrschende hochkirchliche Partei doch gar die Gunst der Umstände benutzen zu können, um die Besitzverhältnisse zu ihrem eigenen Vortheil neu zu ordnen. Die zu Attigny versammelten Geistlichen, als deren Wortführer der eifrige Adalhard von Corbie erscheint, begnügten sich nicht mit Beschlüssen zur Besserung des kirchlichen Unterrichtswesens und zur Ausschließung unwürdiger Persönlichkeiten von den kirchlichen Aemtern, sondern sie erörterten bereits den Gedanken an eine Rückgabe der unter den früheren Regierungen für den Staat eingezogenen geistlichen Güter. Zur Ausführung zwar kam derselbe noch nicht; aber daß er in voller Reichsversammlung ausgesprochen werden konnte, zeigte allein schon, wie gründlich sich die Zeiten gewandelt hatten. Andererseits ließen die Aufregung des in seinem Besitze bedrohten Laienadels, die Schmähungen und Drohungen, in denen sich derselbe gegen die Urheber jenes Planes erging, bereits erkennen, welch unseligen Zwiespalt sie ungemessenen Ansprüche dieser hochkirchlichen Partei in dem Reiche hervorrufen würden. Es war nicht blos niedrige Schmeichelei, sondern auch arge Selbsttäuschung, wenn Adalhard von Corbie Ludwig damals nachrühmte, seit den Zeiten König Pippins, der die Säcularisationen Karl Martells zum Theil rückgängig gemacht hatte, sei das öffentliche Wol niemals erhabener und ruhmvoller gefördert worden als durch den dermaligen Herrscher. Römische Wirren. Geburt Karls des Kahlen. Kaiser Lothars römisches Statut. Steigende Verwirrung. Verfall des Reichs. Bischöfliches Reformprogramm. Ludwig der Fromme im Kampfe mit seinen Söhnen. 830-840 Bernhard von Barcelona. Erhebung des Laienadels. Der erste Aufstand. Ludwigs des Frommen Rettung 830. =